1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
An image forming device is known of, for example, an electro photography type, an inkjet type or the like, that is provided with an image reading section that reads an image on paper on which the image has been formed. This image forming device may, for example, determine whether or not colors of the image read by the image reading section are intended colors and apply correction as necessary.